Snowmobiles are typically constructed such that, when the driver is seated, his or her feet are flat on footrests integrally formed with the tunnel on either side of the vehicle. Particularly, the tunnel generally comprises a flat horizontal top portion which supports the seat, vertical sides downwardly extending from the top portion, and running board-type footrests horizontally extending from the bottom of the vertical sides. Typically, the footrests have crimped holes which are formed such that upward projections provide improved traction for the boot of the driver. The horizontal outer edges of the footrests are usually rolled over to form an edge lip, which removes sharp edges, provides some additional rigidity to the sheet metal footrests, and helps provide some traction to reduce the possibility of the driver's foot laterally slipping off the footrest.
Many snowmobiles further include footholds, which provide a vertical support above the foot of the driver. Such footholds are used to help the driver keep both feet securely planted on the horizontal footrests, which becomes particularly necessary for relatively active riding over rough terrain or at high speeds. Vertical foothold supports located above the foot permit the driver to lean out to one side of the snowmobile and remain secured to the vehicle, by using the foothold on the opposite side to hold him or herself to the snowmobile.
Until recently, most snowmobiles have shared a very similar driving position, namely a body position wherein the feet are in front of the knees and the knees above the hips. Such a driving position is very comfortable, and can be likened, in terms of body position, to sitting on a sofa. However, this riding position is not a very active position, and consequently whenever the driver needs to raise himself from the seat, he must use his arms to pull himself up with the handlebars. Further, with the feet so far forward it can be very awkward to stay in a standing position, as the handlebars are close to the driver's thighs and thus tend to force the driver rearward. Accordingly, when the driver needs to stand on most conventional snowmobiles, he must pull himself forward using his arms, and in order to remain standing, must bring his feet backward on the footrests such that his thighs do not interfere with the handlebars.
A snowmobile now exists for which the driver is seated in a more active position, having the feet normally positioned on the footrests behind the knees and the knees located below the hips. This arrangement positions the driver in an active riding stance at all times, allowing his legs to be used for impact absorption. Such a driving position allows the driver to easily stand when necessary. However, this more active riding position is considered by some drivers to be less comfortable for long rides or when a less aggressive riding style is required due to smoother terrain.
Therefore, it is desirable for a driver to be able to position his feet in different locations along the footrest of the snowmobile, depending on the particular riding style required. However, footholds currently employed remain in a fixed position, and therefore the driver is not able to displace his feet on the footrests while maintaining optimal control of the vehicle.
While it is known to provide snowmobile footholds with a vertical height adjustment to accommodate for different boot sizes, horizontal adjustments of the position of the footholds is not possible. However, as the preferred location of ones feet on the horizontal footrests may differ depending on factors such as riding style, height of the driver and terrain, there exists a need for a more versatile snowmobile foothold which accommodate various driver foot positions.